Tales of Materia
by noitnemid
Summary: Title is tentative. FFVII and TOS cross over. Read it, I need to feel like I am appericiated.
1. The begining

Noitnemid: banging his head against the wall Stupid! Stupid!

Cress (Tales of Phantasia): Why is Noitnemid –

Genis: Because he butchered the first chapter again when he re-wrote it. Now he has to re-write it again and people will be pissed about the re-posting of the first chapter.

Noitnemid: Alright, I'm better now. Sephiroth, you are officially appointed my muse for this story because I have your battle theme stuck in my head.

Sephiroth: I will … never read the disclaimer.

Noitnemid: Yes you will, or you don't appear in this fic.

Sephiroth: …Damn you. Noitnemid does not own Tales of Symphonia, Final Fantasy VII, Tales of Phantasia, or pauses why did you include Men in Black?

Noitnemid: pulling out the MIB neutralizer Because of this. uses neutralizer on Sephiroth Thank you for agreeing to be my muse for this fic with no compensation Sephiroth. On with the fic.

Sephiroth: What just happened?

"Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The goddess left the angels with this edict: "You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed." The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world."

A brown haired guy wearing red is asleep while standing and holding two heavy looking buckets. A chalkboard eraser flies from the front of the classroom and hits him in the head. Despite the fact that he was just sleeping, he manages to answer the question. Just not fully.

Lloyd: Mithos, the hero, is the one who brought about the end of the Ancient War.

(A/N I dislike some stereotypes, so Lloyd is little smarter, and Colette is a little less oblivious.)

Raine: Correct, but not very complete. Does anyone have anything to add? Genis, how about you?

Genis: Yes, Raine. The Ancient War was brought to an end in the Holy Ground of Kharlan.

Raine: Correct.

Raine went on teaching the class, but just as Lloyd was starting to fall asleep again, there was a flash of light from outside. Lloyd decided to follow out of curiosity and dragged Colette and Genis along with him. Once outside, they ended up fighting a zombie. Lloyd made some comments about how the only reason he is so good at fighting is because of his Exesphere, which is a load of bull. Those things only enhance abilities, not give you a great fighting style. After a second fight, this one against a zombie and a ghost, they set off toward the Temple.

Meanwhile, near the Iselia Human Ranch, a man in black with spiky blond hair is on a strange, black, wheeled object. Behind him on the object is a woman dressed similarly with black hair.

Noitnemid: So, how was the third version of chapter one? Sorry about taking so long to update, only to give a re-write of a chapter, but I am just coming out of my college's midterms, and I didn't have much time for well anything but work. Go ahead and mock me for my poor planning.


	2. Desians Owned

Noitnemid: What was I thinking? What was I thinking…

Issac (Golden Sun): What's with him?

Mag Launcher (Evolution Worlds): He read over the revised first chapter after submitting it, and realized that he butchered his own story.

Sophie (Howl's Moving Castle): Why doesn't he tell the readers to ignore the first chapter until he has a chance to re-write it again?

Noitnemid: …because I didn't think of that. Alright here's the second chapter, and until further notice ignore the first chapter. The person who will the disclaimer today is–

Alucard (anime Hellsing): I will. Noitnemid does not own Golden Sun, Evolution Worlds, Howl's Moving Castle, the Anime Hellsing, Final Fantasy VII, or Tales of Symphonia.

Noitnemid: I was expecting to have to pick someone at random again.

Alucard (anime Hellsing): I just didn't want to hear Police Girl whine about how inhumane I was anymore.

Seras Victoria (anime Hellsing): Stop calling me that!

Noitnemid: On with the chapter!

* * *

The two mysterious people mentioned in the previous chapter were talking to each other about the bright flash that suddenly occurred shortly after they arrived through some kind of portal. A group of Desians finds them.

"Hey you two inferior beings! If your from Iselia, then get out of here before we decide that your breaking the non-aggression treaty. If your not, then get ready to join the other inferiors in the ranch" one of the Desains shouted.

"Inferior Beings?" the mysterious man mused.

"There is no way in bleep we're letting you getting away with calling us inferior!" the mysterious woman exclaimed angrily.

"Shut up!" one of the Desians responded.

(A/N: You have to feel sorry for the Desians. Cloud and Tifa could probably attack a ranch alone and win.)

The battle was very short but brutal. One of the Desians attacked Tifa with his whip only to have Tifa catch it with one hand and use it to pull him toward her. She then beat the snot out of him. (A/N: I hate using this, but I also dislike cussing. If enough people review and say that they don't mind cussing, I start letting cuss words show up.) Meanwhile Cloud was dismembering the rest of the Desians. All said, it took them less than 30 seconds to kill a group of five Desians.

The mysterious man summed it up the best. "This place is not as peaceful as we first thought, but the warriors are the weakest I have ever encountered."

* * *

Noitnemid: And I'm going to leave it there. Next time we see Lloyd and company meet all three "mysterious people." Till then, please review. 


	3. Temple Brawl

Noitnemid: This is the first chance I have had to work on the story since, uh whenever I posted the second chapter. By the way, chapter one is now re-written the way I like it. Any who, Sephiroth, if you would?

Sephiroth: I still don't know how you got me to agree to this. Noitnemid does not own Tales of Symphonia or Final Fantasy VII.

Noitnemid: Oh! Before I forget, this chapter is rated M due to something that Vidarr implies. On with the fic.

Lloyd, Genis, and Colette had made it to the temple where Phaidra did the absolute stupidest thing she could have done. She gets the Desians to focus on Colette. Lloyd and company defeat the first wave of Desians, but Vidarr manages to knock them down. Kratos intervenes allowing Lloyd and company to recover, but Botta decides to actually get involved with the fight and engages Kratos. Vidarr proves to still be too much for Lloyd, Genis, and Colette. Colette manages to be the last standing before Vidarr.

Vidarr: Heh heh. I'm gonna enjoy making you scream girly.

Before anyone can react to this statement, a growling noise is heard and quickly gets louder. Suddenly a large object with wheels comes up over the stairs using them like a ramp. A woman wearing a sleeveless black outfit back flips off of the object and lands on Vidarr, feet first. Upon landing, she back flips again and lands next to Colette. After putting on a pair of gloves, Tifa proceeds to beat the crap out of Vidarr.

Meanwhile, the wheeled object had landed and the remaining rider calmly opens two side compartments and pulls out three swords, one ending up sheathed on his back. He proceeds to then walk to the fighting Kratos and Botta. Cloud calmly gets between them and blocks both weapons. Botta blinks while Kratos, aware of what's going on, pulls his sword back and salutes Cloud with it (for those of you who don't know what I mean, he put the sword in front of his face so that his eyes were on either side of it). Kratos then takes a look over to where Vidarr and Tifa are fighting. Or, rather, were fighting. Vidarr is on the ground. Tifa is standing with on foot on his back dusting her hands off.

Botta: Damn! Defeated this easily! Retreat!

So, Kratos, Cloud, and Tifa all have made their appearance. What will Lloyd's reaction to them be? Find out next time. By the way, I'm toying with having the other FFVII party members show up throughout the story and join. If I did, Yuffie would be the first, because it would be fun to see two ninjas fighting. Oh and if you see any spelling mistakes, tell me in your review. Anyway, see you all next chapter.


	4. Temple Travel

Noitnemid: I'm getting more reviews than I thought I would.

Sephiroth: And yet you are late with your up-date.

Noitnemid: Hey, I had a major research paper that I had to do. Anyways, someone said to have Yuffie steal everyone's exspheres thinking that they were Materia. I'm not going to do that, because it would be too difficult to pull off. The exspheres are attached to their bodies. Nor am I going to have Yuffie try to kill Colette. Cloud and Tifa are helping her, so Yuffie would not want to fight them. I'm getting ahead of myself, so Sephiroth if you would.

Sephiroth: Noitnemid does not own anything from this story except the idea.

Noitnemid: Before we start the fic, I've come up with an interesting idea for a weapon that I would use if I was in either game, but am not sure if I should make this into a self-insert as well. Vote in your review. On with the fic.

* * *

With the threat of the Desians gone, Kratos started up a conversation with Cloud about their comparative styles of fighting. Tifa, on the other hand, commented on how, "Knowing Cloud, those two will be talking for a while."

Colette tried to talk to Tifa, but ended up apologizing about calling her ma'am, Miss Tifa, and Tifa ma'am. Tifa regretted telling her that each was too formal. Eventually Lloyd got around to introducing himself and Kratos flinched when he heard Lloyd's name. Cloud was the only one to notice, but didn't comment.

"Your name…is Lloyd?"

"Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?"

"My name is Kratos, and as I was just telling…I just realized that I never caught your name."

"Cloud. Cloud Strife."

"Thank you. As I was telling Cloud, I am a mercenary. If you pay me, I will accept the task of protecting the Chosen."

Phaidra agreed, but also was curious about the other two fighters that showed up. Tifa made the introductions, and told her that they were wanderers who would help free of charge.

Upon entering the Temple, Kratos began questioning Lloyd about his techniques. Cloud was mildly impressed by the fact that Lloyd had taught himself so well.

When our intrepid adventurers made it to the puzzle to get the Sorcerer's ring, Cloud and Tifa, being experienced adventurers, knew immediately what was needed, even before Colette had her clumsiness spell. Kratos silently observed them, wondering how they knew so much about adventuring. After they made it back to the main room and got past the sealed room, Cloud tensed. He could feel something that felt like an over concentration of Mako, but not Materia or monster. It felt more like a member of SOLDIER.

* * *

Noitnemid: That's all for now, and tell me if you like my new way of doing dialog or if the old way was better. No matter what, please review. 


	5. Getting Ready

Noitnemid: (Blows dust off of the story) Sorry about how long it took me to update

Noitnemid: (Blows dust off of the story) Sorry about how long it took me to update. The full-ish explanation is on my profile, but the short version is that I lost my motivation for a while.

Sephiroth: A couple years if I'm not mistaken.

Noitnemid: Yeah, that's about how long isn't it? Oh, well, I'm back now. I can't say if I will be able to update in a timely fashion, but here's the next-

Sephiroth: You forgot the disclaimer. Noitnemid doesn't own TOS or FFVII.

Noitnemid: (Sheepishly) Thanks Sephiroth. Without any further delay, here's the next chapter.

* * *

As Cloud was leaving the temple, it was all he could do to keep his thoughts from reflecting on his face.

'Angels that feel like members of SOLDIER, could this mean that Sephiroth is here too?'

Tifa continually shot worried looks at Cloud, but kept quiet both out of respect for Cloud's privacy and because of how the people reacted when Cloud got into an obvious fighting stance just before Remial appeared. Now however they were helping Kratos escort Collette home. She was also concerned about Lloyd and Genis.

"Should we have left those other two there alone Kratos?"

"We didn't. Their teacher Raine is there."

"How does that help?"

"Ms. Raine is a healer Mr. Cloud. Even if something happens she can heal them."

"Hm."

Later once they had reached Collette's home, the mayor (you know, the **beep** that tries to blame Raine and Genis because their half-elves) began interrogating them as to where they came from. Unfortunately Cloud was less than co-operative.

"Who are you?"

"Hm."

"Answer me!"

"His name is Cloud and my name is Tifa."

"Why doesn't he talk for himself instead of having you answer everything?"

It went on like this for a while until…

**WHAM!** Cloud slammed his fists on the table and replied to the Mayor's latest reiteration of the question of why he wouldn't talk.

"Because I don't like you. Now shut up unless you have something meaningful to say."

They eventually got around to agreeing that Kratos, Cloud, Tifa, and Raine would accompany Collette on her journey. Unfortunately this is when Lloyd and Genis get back. Lloyd wants to go, Kratos says no, Lloyd gets upset, and Cloud decides to intervene.

"If he wants to go, do you really think that simply telling him not to follow us will stop him? Furthermore, from what I have seen he and his friend are actually excellent fighters for having no formal training."

"Ha! See Kratos, I'm actually an 'excellent fighter for having no formal training.'"

"Although, even I have to acknowledge that his mental facilities leave something to be desired."

"HEY!"

* * *

Noitnemid: And that's where I'm leaving it.

Sephiroth: That's it? You do realize that the people who read your fic will kill you.

Noitnemd: (Opens a portal) Meh. They have to find me first.

Sephiroth: (Watches Noitnemid disappear into the portal) Not bad. Read and Review.


End file.
